31st October 2017
Synopsis Plot Louis calls the emergency services. Mac is trapped under rubble and pleads with Neeta to help him out. Upstairs, the teens all start coughing as they try to stand up. Sparks fly from broken electrics. Nancy struggles to walk as one of her legs give way. She wants Jack and Esther to leave her behind but Jack tells Esther to get a paramedic with a stretcher. As she runs down the corridor, part of the wall falls right in front of her. Jack tries to help Nancy walk. Darren finds the door jammed with rubble. Sally is awoken by the sound of falling rubble, but cannot hear anything. Neeta tells Mac that he caused an explosion by smashing the boiler and setting fire to the picture. She contemplates leaving him but changes her mind and frees him. Peri shows Lily photos that people have posted of the outside of the school. Lily thinks that Peri should have rung Leela first but Peri says that Leela doesn't care about her. Alfie pushes a shelf down the hole to make a path to the door. They all line up across the wall, holding hands, and shuffle across. Tom almost falls in but is pulled back up. They make it into the corridor, only to be trapped as the stairs are blocked and there is another hole in the floor. Hunter tries to find a way out of the office. Darren panics about his family and takes his anger out on Luke. He spots a vent and realises that it's the only way they can escape. Luke considers drinking the bottle but throws it. He is unamused by Darren's idea of escaping through the vent. Nancy is frustrated as she thinks she should be helping people as a teacher. She tries to convince Jack to make things up with Frankie. Frankie tells Johnno that she felt "alive" by his words yesterday. He asks if she's going to join him. Misbah apologises to Yasmine and Imran for not being there for them. Esther tells a firefighter, Davinia about the areas of the school she saw was blocked. Davinia refuses to let Leela help. She tries calling Peri. Darren and Luke crawl through the vent. Darren is surprised to hear that Luke has been married. Rubble falls into the vents, trapping Luke and Darren. Peri and Leela contact each other via video call and Peri helps Davinia know which areas are blocked. Leela warns them to go single-file along the walls. Rubble crashes through the ceiling and through the floor, causing it to collapse, leaving a massive hole in the floor. Dust flies out of the hole outside of the school, causing everyone to jump. Prince spots them all trapped and goes to get the ladder. Luke tells Darren how he missed his dad's funeral as he was drunk before his flight from Canada to England. Darren asks if he's ever spoken to anyone, but Luke says that he hasn't, nobody wants to hear him "feel sorry for" himself. Darren is shocked when Luke tells him that he has a son. Prince lines up his ladder across the hole. He convinces Peri to crawl across. Leela is horrified and Davina is furious. Louis grabs the ladder and encourages Peri to finish climbing across. Peri almost falls over the edge but Louis pulls her back up. Prince convinces Lily to climb across the ladder. He tells Lily that he wants to marry her. Lily successfully climbs across, but the ladder falls down the hole. Tom and Alfie tell each other that they definitely would have climbed across the ladder. Luke tells Darren about his life in Canada. He makes Darren promise not to tell Mandy that he has already married. Darren is determined to get out and tries to clear the vent, and it finally falls. He is delighted - they can finally escape. Mac and Neeta are trapped on the staircase but Neeta hears voices upstairs. She helps Mac up the stairs. Leela thanks Louis. Misbah and the paramedics are concerned as Yasmine's heart rate hasn't normalised. Yasmine thinks her heart is going to stop. The ambulance rushes her to hospital. Darren finds Jack and Nancy and he carries Nancy. Jack stops in the hallway to catch his breath. Johnno and Frankie sing karaoke together. She spots a photo of her and Jack on their wedding day. She gets upset and tells Johnno that she's changed her mind - she still loves Jack and wants to be with him. Davina tells Neeta and Mac to wait in the classroom, she'll let them know when they have the platform ready to get them down. Mac asks Neeta when he lost her. She tells him what she thinks is special about Hunter - the fact that he listens to her. Mac says that he still loves her despite everything. Leela properly thanks Louis. They start kissing. Mac reminds Neeta of their happy memories to try convince her that they should be together. She says that she never meant to hurt Mac. He sees the ring on her finger and asks if Hunter gave it to her. Davina calls for Mac and Neeta to go to the window. As Neeta steps on the floor, she hears it creaking and it collapses below her feet. Rubble and dust flies out of the hole at the front of the school. Mac races over to Neeta, who had manages to grab onto the floor, and tells her to give him her hand. He assures her that she isn't going to fall. Hunter is horrified to see Neeta hanging from the floor and shouts that he loves her. Rubble falls from the roof and Sally rushes Hunter out. Mac realises that Neeta is in love with Hunter and not him. She apologises, but he lets go of her, causing her to fall to her death. Nancy, Luke and Darren manage to get out of the building, but Darren is horrified at no sign of Jack outside. Cast Regular cast *Esther Bloom - Jazmine Franks *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Lily Drinkwell - Lauren McQueen *Neeta Kaur - Amrit Maghera *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Louis Loveday - Karl Collins *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Hunter McQueen - Theo Graham *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Alfie Nightingale - Richard Linnell *Ellie Nightingale - Sophie Porley *Mac Nightingale - David Easter *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Frankie Osborne - Helen Pearson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *Johnno Dean - Colin Wells *Davina - Kimberley Hart Simpson Music Notes *Final appearance of Neeta Kaur, although she would make a voice appearance in the next episode. *Final appearance of Johnno Dean. *The end theme tune is replaced with "Don't Forget About Me" by Cloves. *Andy Smart is credited as the stunt co-ordinator for this episode. *In a line of dialogue, Luke Morgan tells Darren Osborne that Mandy Richardson didn't know that he was married. This contradicts events in Episode 1290 (9th July 2004), where Mandy discovers that Luke is about to get married. *In an error, when Neeta Kaur falls through the floor, she is positioned close to the back wall, meaning that she would be unable to hold onto the floor by Mac Nightingale. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:2017